Arkayna & Zarya: maniacal sisters (chapter 1)
by UniGabriel
Summary: the story begins with Arkayna & Zarya (Mysticons).


Arkayna Zarya: maniacal sisters (chapter 1)

by Gabriel Aleman (US English Gabriel 2)

based on the video "Michael Rosen's Maniacal Parents" by captainplums.

(page 1) sometimes, Arkayna Zarya (Mysticons) used to go around the streets, murdering people with shotguns, machine guns, rifles, shitblasters, bombs and brain squeezing puzzles.

(page 2) and suddenly one day, they went to this bar, and they have loads to kill, they look to see who it was, there was a terrifying food inspector, a boy called Hector, cool gay and fool gay, Laura bouncyballs, Kendra Pinkerton (Kendra, Pinkalicious Peterrific), 48 kids, a teacher who was a bit fucked up, a whore, a drunk two year old, evil Proxima (Mysticons), the prime minister, lollipop lady with her lollipop in her ass, and coopercab the ginger who was spastic as ever.

(page 3) it was then, Arkayna Zarya took out the explosives! (fantastic), so what happens, Arkayna starts to put hundreds of bombs around the bar, hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of them, and there's no one who can't escape because if you tried, you'll blow up, and that's what happened to cool gay and fool gay, ah! that was a mistake!, stepping onto bombs to get out the room, oh no! straight away (exploded).

(page 4) whoosh! cool gay and fool gay were dead (that's ashamed!), anyway, Zarya took out her shotgun and begin to murder people like mad (gunshot) (hard luck!) (kill over and die!) (die bitch! die!) (hahaha!), Arkayna, what does she do, she stuffs a great big bomb into the inspector's mouth and that really does it, into the mouth (oh no!) (exploded), he blows up, his head bursted, and Zarya is still shooting people, it was fucking crazy (IT'S FUCKING CRAZY!)

(page 5) not long after, evil Proxima calls 911, later that day, the police came in, they all had a mustache and said "what happened?", so evil Proxima said "are you fucking blind, you shitheads, there's blood all over the walls", so now, the police officer go upstairs, there they all were, "stop right there criminal scum, you violated the law", so now, Arkayna ran in with this really huge bazooka and she blows the police officers into bits and pieces (blimey), it was then, Arkayna Zarya were ran out of the door and got away as fast as they could, once they were outside, they were surrounded by the police (police sirens) (oh no!), a police officer called "Georgybo" said "drop your gun and put your hands up into the air, where I can seen you murdering rats!", there's Zarya, and there's Arkayna, she's doing the same, so now, they went to prison, where they're had to think of a plan to escape.

(page 6) there they were, stuck in a prison chamber, first of all, Arkayna tries fiddling with a door, it's no good she can't, three weeks later, a boy called toenail pizza (Thanos, Avengers: Infinity War) stops by the chamber of Arkayna Zarya and says "right you too, this is a horrible prison, but if you give me a bag of plums with some chocolate sauce, I shall break you out, do you understand?", Arkayna says "ok, but first of all break us out of the shitty prison, I can't stand this shit anymore, I'm going mad in this shithole!", "ok, don't worry about it", it was then, toenail pizza took a knife out of his pocket, "stop right there" said security guard, so now, toenail pizza bangs it into the security guards head, there was blood all over his big face, all of his clothes were torn, and then he killed over and died.

(page 7) so now, toenail pizza drops 48 bombs at the door, and he screamed "get out of the way" (exploded), he blows up the door, Arkayna Zarya ran out the door and got away as fast as they could, now, a police officer looked like a fat red tomato, who's guarding the place, then, toenail pizza took his baseball bat out of his pocket and starts to beat up the police officer, hard luck.

(page 8) toenail pizza gave Arkayna Zarya, all kinds of guns to escape probably (gun shot), and that's how Arkayna Zarya escaped prison, toenail pizza never got his bag of plums, he never got his chocolate sauce either, that was 9 years ago, now Arkayna Zarya still come in mass murder.

(the end)


End file.
